Leave the New Girls Alone
by powergirl1729
Summary: Two new girls join the X-men, but what is their secret. One is dangerous and the other is a traitor but which one is which.
1. Meet the New Girls

An: this story takes place between the first and second movie. It is a bit AU because Beast and Angel are already at the school.

Disclaimer: I only attempt to honor Stan Lee's brilliance. All I own is the sisters and other OCs that will come I later. There are also a few characters from the original comics. They look the same and have the same abilities but that's the only similarity that I guarantee.

Storm was having a terrible day. She was wakened by the sound of fighting at 2 in the morning. Two fire-starters who roomed with each other were fighting over who started a fire in their sleep. The fire had burned half of both of their clothes. She was lucky that the girls had the sense to put the fire out before they tried to figure out what had happened. The girls had caused such a commotion that the entire hall had woken up as well. Storm had reprimanded both girls heavily assigning them double chores for the week and promised to place them in separate rooms as soon as possible. In the meantime, she had to figure out who was in charge of rooming choices and fire them. Two pyromaniacs in the same room, really.

She hadn't gotten back to bed until 6 in the morning. Just in time for her alarm to sound and she had to go to work. After she showered, ate and got herself ready the first thing that she had to deal with was a scared parent who had come to the school to see their kid. Said parent had no idea that their child was a mutant and was alarmed to see one of the kids shape shifting into a cat. The parent had run into her office, in a fury, claiming that his young boy would never return to this institution. Storm had to calm the parent and bring the child, who happened to be a physic to have him explain. Storm listened to the family scream for five minutes before breaking into the room. She tried to calmly tell the parent to leave or he would be forcibly removed. She tried hard to control her temper but eventually had to send a strong gust of wind blowing the man out of the school. Even after that she had to calm down the child. He was only 12 and his father had told him he would never be her son again. It also didn't help that as a physic, he could hear all of his father's hatred to the point where there was no lying to him that his father really did love him. Eventually, she sent him to talk to Beast.

She sat down to rub her temples trying to relieve the sudden headache that was throbbing in her head. She spent the next two hours, working on mindless paperwork. Even though it exhausted her, she enjoyed the mindlessness of it. Just as she was about to take a break for lunch the police came in. Two girls followed them in silently. The police told her that the girls had been caught shoplifting and the girls claimed that they had been headed to this school. Storm glanced at the girls briefly. The smaller one glanced at her and her eyes turned bright blue. Storm immediately understood and begun explaining the cops away paying for the things they had stolen. The cops left begrudgingly, but not before glancing suspiciously at the girls.

Storm then turned to look at the two girls. The older one was thin and awkward. She had straight brown hair down to the small of her back and was wearing a thin ragged blue shirt and kakis. She smiled warmly under Storm's gaze. Storm felt reassured by that even if the smile seemed slightly forced. She seemed like a nice respectable girl even if she was ragged and dirty. That was nothing a good shower and a shopping spree couldn't fix. The other girl was a different matter entirely. She had dyed hair. It was black with bright blue highlights. Storm guessed it had to do with her abilities. Her eyes had turned that exact color. She had three earrings in both of her ears. She was wearing ratted jeans that were obviously a few sizes too small. She had on a once white t-shirt with a leather vest over top. She was also wearing black gloves that reached up to her elbows. Strom was about to mention them but the girl interrupted her in a low rasping voice. "The gloves have nothing to do with my powers. I just like them." The other girl looked as if she was about to say something, but the younger one elbowed her lightly. Storm felt her headache flaring up again. The younger girl introduced them. The older one was Robin and the younger was Chatty. Both of them went by the surname Smith even though they weren't related. Storm asked what their powers were and the Robin answered.

"Well, that's a bit complicated. I mean I'm sure that Chatty could show you easily, not that she'd want to even though I'm sure you'd force her I guess you'd have rules about that but you see I can't really control my abilities and there really hard to explain at least it's hard to explain for me I have filtering issues so I tend to ramble on. You can ignore me if you want everyone else does just ask Chatty she never listen past the first few words I say which might be considered a good thing to somebody you know there was this one time…"

Robin's mouth continued moving but no sound came out. She realized this and shut her mouth. Storm glanced at Chatty and noticed that her eyes were back to their electric blue. The blue faded to black and Chatty shrugged. The older woman gestured for her to explain. Chatty explained "in essence I can manipulate sound and Robin if she ever bothers to use her abilities can manipulate other people's abilities".

"What do you mean she _controls_ other people's abilities?" Storm asked concerned.

Robin began to answer but Chatty shushed her again "she doesn't control them as in possession or anything like that. It's more like she controls the power levels. She can make some one more powerful and sometimes she can even take someone's powers away even though she's hardly that powerful".

Strom nodded, she would have to watch Robin. A weak power, but it could be potentially very dangerous. "That's fine… Actually I have a way you guys can help me. There are two girls that have to switch rooms. If you don't mind-"

Robin cut in happily "O, don't worry about us. Trust me when I say that there will be no trouble with us separating. Not that I don't like Chatty but when you live with someone for five years it's good to take a break. The thing I'd worry about is what the other girls think about us. We're hardly the sociable people. Well I am but I really annoy everyone I know and some people I don't blame them but trust me two rooms is 100% fine".

Robin rambled one for a while after that but Storm had stopped listening. Strom was quite impressed with robin's ability to talk without hesitating to think or breath. She walked over to her computer and started to change the rooming list. Looking up when Robin stopped talking she asked "how old are you guys again?"

Chatty answered this time. "I'm 16 and Robin is 21."

Strom nodded "Ok then Chatty, you'll be in a room with Alison Blaire. She can manipulate light and some other stuff. Lately, she has learned how to start fires. She is a singer so you guys might have something in common", chatty snorted derisively but stayed silent, "Robin, you'll be with Leyu Yoshida, she can throw fire as well".

"Does everyone in this school have a fire based power?" Chatty joked.

"Of course not, the person who assigned roommates just made the mistake of sticking two alike powers in the same room", Storm fired back.

Angel POV

Warren wasn't used to being called to the principal's office. He'd never gotten in trouble while he was in school. Of course he probably wasn't in trouble now. Storm was probably just in desperate need of help. The Professor, Jean and Cyclops had all gone on recruiting trips, and Angel knew that he would never be able to deal with half the things she had to do. He wandered down the hallway, pausing briefly before entering the office.

He poked his head around the door, grinning warily. "Everything OK?"

Storm gave him a look, "You can enter Warren, I'm not about to explode and hit you with a bolt of lightning".

Angel shrugged and entered watching the two new girls. The one with blue highlights ignored him. The other girl turned around and smiled warmly at him. He had to admit she was beautiful. Her eyes were a combination of all normal eye colors forming an intriguing hazel. He grinned and she smiled back quickly before looking away. Storm told him that they were new and needed to be shown to their rooms. She introduced them to each other. She told Warren to show them to their room and tell them about the school. They moved silently to Chatty's new room. Her roommate was in there waiting for her. She immediately started talking to the short girl. "Oh you're the new girl. I'm so excited. I've only been here a month or so and I love meeting new people". Chatty looked scared of the tall blond girl. Alison was very pretty and bubbly which Angel could already tell Chatty didn't like. However, Alison didn't seem to care. She convinced Angle to let her show her "new roomy" around.

Angel nodded and started to leave, but turned around right before she closed the door, "By the way, any luck with figuring out your power."

She shook her head, "No sorry, I know how to control the light I produce but not how I create it"

Robin looked at the blond girl strangely before speaking up, "You absorb sonic vibration and convert them the light."

The others looked at her strangely. Alison suddenly yelled, "Of course, that's what happens. It makes perfect sense know that you say it. How did you know?"

Robin looked confused and was about to speak, but Chatty interrupted her, "Probably just a side effect of your ability. After all, you have always been able to tell when someone's human or mutant just by looking at them. Knowing their abilities as well isn't that farfetched". Chatty sounded nervous and happy to get off the subject.

Chatty closed the door and Robin shrugged and gestured for them to head to her room. Angel watched her interested. "You know you can talk to me right. I won't bite."

Robin hesitated, very briefly, "I not worried that you'll bite. I just have an issue talking. Or more of an issue of not being able to stop talking. Not that it's really that bad. I eventually stop talking it just takes a while. Usually a few minutes when someone doesn't shut me up. I also will say any and everything I think when I start talking. Oddly enough though, I don't say everything I think if I never start talking if that makes any sense. Of course it doesn't make any sense I'm completely insane but what the hey I'm enjoying any minute of it. By the way what's your power? O I don't really need to ask do I. you have wings that's so cool. I wish I could fly. It's a bit of a stupid dream I had when I was a kid. I guess most people have that dream. It's hardly the most original dream. I had other dreams to, like going to college and becoming a psychiatrist, but I don't think that they'd accept and crazy person. Did you go to college? You look that age. How old are you anyway? I'm 21. Just had my birthday a month ago. There wasn't a party or anything. The closest thing I got to a celebration was Chatty shoplifting a new jacket for me. It was a really nice present though. Especially for her. But sometimes I was I could have a normal…".

They'd finally arrived at the room. Warren put his finger on Robin's lips. She backed into the wall surprised, breathing heavily. Angel thought that it was probably she hadn't taken a breath since she started talking. He felt the heat rising in her face and saw her turn bright red. Any train of thought she'd had died in throat. They were standing close and Warren smiled sweetly and whispered, "We're here".

Robin nodded, silently. The entered the barren room. Angel sat down one of the beds. He watched the girl before speaking up, "your roommate should be here by dinnertime. You can just unpack for now. Do you want a tour of the school?" She nodded as if she suddenly couldn't talk. She finished in about a minute, because her luggage consisted of a backpack full of old ratted clothes. When she finished, Angel stood up and moved right behind her. She turned around and let out a high-pitched squeak and then covered her mouth in horror. Angel laughed warmly, "Don't worry. I was even more jumpy when I first came here. You'll settle down sooner than you think.

Robin laughed nevorusaly, "I'm not jumpy. I am really used to moving around. It's just…that I've never been anywhere without Chatty in at least 5 years. I mean we practically slept in the same bad. Well actually we did do that a lot. Not that we slept together…we just slept together." Angel shushed her again by outing his finger to her lips. It was an effective way to stop her talking.

"Let's start this tour" she smiled brightly and nodded. He smiled back and offered her his hand. She took it, and they walked out together.

AN: sorry it got a little fluffy at the end but could you please review anyway.


	2. Chatty's First Day

AN: I apologize for any bad grammar in this chapter. I wrote the first half of the story in third person then decided to go back and write it all in first person. I also made a lot of the characters similar to the way they're portrayed in X-men: Evolution.

Chatty POV

I started to unpack the second I chased away Robin and Warren. It figured that Robin would find a crush on her first day. She is so romantic sometimes and can be very annoying about it. My roommate was chatting away about the schedule and her friends. I only half listened occasionally catching a useful fact nodding and smiling. After an hour or so, "Ali" told me it was time to go to lunch. I followed absentmindedly watching the others kids in the hallway. Some of them wore their abilities with great pride, but some seemed practically normal.

We arrived at the lunchroom and Ali immediately called out to a girl named Kitty. I thought it was just a stupid pet nickname at first, but the girl introduced herself as Kitty. Maybe her real name is Catherine or something. I just really hope that that isn't her X-men name. I smiled a little warily. The girl was pretty. Short, with light brown hair and a preppy look. I tried not to be judgmental because we're all mutants here but as a general rule I would prefer to stay away from preps. Just as we were all about to sit down, Ali freaked out and saying there was some project she had to finish ran out of the cafeteria. Kitty offered to give me the tour until Ali came back. I accepted deciding there was nothing better to do.

Kitty led me to a table with three other teenagers, two boys and one girl. Kitty happily introduced them all. A very big guy with short, dark hair was Peter. I couldn't help but notice Kitty giggling and smiling at him. Typical high school. The other boy was blond with bright blue eyes. He was holding the gloved hand of a girl with brown eyes and black hair with two white streaks framing her face. They introduced themselves as Bobby and Rogue. I noticed that Rouge was the only one of the teens she had met so far that went by her X-men name.

We ate chatting happily for the remainder of lunch. At first, the others bombarded me with questions, and I answered them (not truthfully, but 'm trying to be friendly, give me a break). Halfway through a kid came up to our table with my schedule. Luckily, I have all my classes with at least one person at this table.

At that point, Kitty had decided to ask me about my abilities. I answered rather reluctantly. I have trust issues especially regarding my abilities. "My power's pretty useless. It is really fun at parties though. A big blast", Rogue snorted.

"Trust me; it can't be any worse than mine. At least you can have fun with yours", she had a sweet southern accent.

I smiled at her and continued, "Let's just say, I can play the world's smallest violin." As I was saying this I raised my hand rubbing my forefinger and thumb together. For a few seconds nothing happened then the sound of a beautiful violin filled the air. The others laughed heartily. Peter seemed the most impressed with this. He started asking me everything I knew about sound. I was happy to talk to someone about my ability but something seemed off in this conversation.

The bell rung and all of the kids got up and started towards their classes. My next class was English. Both Bobby and Peter were in that class but Bobby wanted to walk Rogue to her next class. I followed Peter down a few hallways. When we passed a few windows showing a beautiful courtyard I spotted Robin. She was sitting on a stone bench. Next to her was that Warren guy from earlier. They were holding hands and whispering to each other. I couldn't stop the exasperated sigh that passed my lips. Peter looked at me questionably. I gestured to Robin. "We've been here all of two hours and she's already got a boyfriend."

Peter laughed, "Well that's normal. Things move pretty fast around here. One day you're walking a stranger down the hall the next thing you know. You're dating."

I looked up at him warily realizing what was going on. The boy was flirting with me for crying out loud. It's like I suddenly woke up in an alternate reality based off some bad soap opera. I didn't say anything just kept on walking pretending I hadn't noticed.

When we arrived at the room Bobby was already there sitting next to another boy. He had brown hair that was slicked back and hazel eyes. Peter sat next to Bobby and in an attempt to avoid him I sat next to Bobby's friend. He raised his eyebrow when I sat next to him. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. A large blue man walked into the room. At first I was slightly surprised but then I recognized him as Hank McCoy. He was some mutant representative in the government. What was he doing here teaching a bunch of kids how to read? He started the lesson immediately. "We are going to pick up where we left off in A Midsummer's Night Dream. Jubilation would you like to begin". A girl with short, dark, spiky hair began reading some scene in a bored monotone. I opened the book to the page 4 like everyone else. Did the teacher not even notice I was new? I recognized the play and the scene she was reading so I zoned out. I almost was asleep when I felt someone nudge me. The boy sitting next to me was pushing a paper over my book. I squinted at his large untidy handwriting. _ I'M JOHN YOU?_

I briefly considered throwing the paper in his face, but I stopped myself. I scribbled the answer _chatty what can you do?_

_I CAN MANIPULATE FIRE _

I snorted. Everyone in this school_ is _a pyromaniac. I tapped my pencil against the page briefly.

_i can manipulate sound. _

_THAT'S COOL _

Unable to think of anything to say I sat back in my chair. John leaned back as well. After a few minutes, he pulled out a Zippo lighter. He started clicking pen and shut in a steady beat. I leaned forward again tapping my pencil against the desk in time to John's tapping. When I started this, he chuckled and started tapping his lighter in a more specific beat. I started to beat my pencil to the same beat.

Dr. McCoy looked up from the playbook, "If you two can take a break from this little musical number, could you read this scene between Oberon and Tatiana? John looked at the book and found the scene. He gestured to me, "You first".

I glanced at the page. My eyes had barely been able to focus on John's absurdly large handwriting but this miniscule type was impossible to make out. I was having a hard time trying to even figure out what this scene was. I squinted hard at the page but it wasn't getting any better. Dr. McCoy looked up at me asking, "Is it too difficult for you to read, Miss?"

He said it in an almost sarcastic way. I dropped my pencil and replied, "Yeah it is. It's practically impossible. How does anyone read this?"

The teacher took off his glasses and looked at me, "Is that supposed to be a joke or do you need to get your glasses?".

"I don't have glasses, never really had the money. It's hard to get that kind of stuff when you're homeless and on the run", I snapped. I'm overreacting but this is a sensitive topic for me. I always have to read stuff like I'm sixty instead of sixteen.

McCoy didn't reply to that he just nodded and told another girl to read the part of the Queen Fairy. John looked at me and I glared back. He started to read the scene and I noticed that he had a strong Australian accent.

I spent the rest of class doodling. I was originally just scratching something on some loose-leaf but eventually I started to draw fire. John looked over at me and smiled. I smile back for some reason. Normally, I would have flicked him off. I guess this whole "we're one big family" atmosphere has gotten to me. At the end of class I was about to run out when McCoy called me to stay after class. The boys told me they'd wait outside and filtered out with everyone else. I waited for everyone else to leave before moving tentatively up to the front. I stopped in front of McCoy's desk. He leaned forward taking off his glasses again.

I leaned slightly on the front desk. The doctor started off hesitantly, "Normally, I would tell you that your behavior today was completely unacceptable, but under the circumstances I will let that slide. However, I will insist that you look into getting some glasses. You can't continue to spend my class unable to read. I will get you an appointment at a local eye doctor for this weekend".

This made me stand straight, "Look, that's very generous, but I can't afford to go to a doctor and I definitely can't pay for actually glasses. Unless there some crappy cheap one that you pick up at the grocery store or something. It's not that I don't want to be able to see. I just can't afford it." Great, now I'm babbling like Robin.

The doctor smiled warmly and a bit condescendingly, almost as if he saw me as a young ignorant child. "I know you're worried about cost, but I can assure you that this school will supply you with full medical insurance. If you're really worried then I'll promise you whatever they don't pay for I'll pay for myself".

"You can't do that. I mean I'd be happy to take your money. Normally, I wouldn't hesitate for a second before taking it honest, but that's really not what I want. I can just go to the grocery store and try on glasses until I can see properly if you want me to but that's really not necessary."

I continued to protest but he would hear a word of it. I would have continued arguing, but the late bell rang for my next class and Dr. McCoy had to write me a pass and I ran for it. Looking down at my schedule I saw that my next class was in the situation room. What the hell is the situation room? As I ran out of the room, I saw that Peter and John were both waiting outside. I rolled my eyes when I saw them. "You two are going to be late to class. You didn't have to wait this long".

Peter just smiled and explained, "We knew that you're next class was situation room and no one can find the situation room on their first time without getting lost. The teacher will understand that we had to escort the new girl to class".

I tried to pretend that I was flattered and happy to be escorted by him (without sounding like I was interested at all). I looked at John for an explanation. He was much more suave in his explanation. "It's not like I have anything better to do. I mean I'm always late for all my classes and this time I actually have a good reason. Don't feel too flattered, mate."

We walked down the hallway. I was stuck between the two boys. I noticed that john was almost exactly my height, while Peter was at least a foot taller than me. I don't know what that means but for some reason it bothers me. The two boys led me down a hallway and into a shiny elevator. We went down some strange corridors. They were futuristic and looked like they shouldn't even be attached to the rest of the building.

When we reached the Danger room the boys left for their changing room. I entered the room that said ladies changing room apprehensively. Rogue and Kitty were there. Kitty was happy to see and immediately grabbed me explain what the simulation for today was and giving me a spare uniform. She said the simulation was a defensive exercise with unknown enemies (which doesn't explain anything). As I put on the uniform I noticed that Kitty and Rogue already had theirs on. They were plain black with several Xs on the collars and sleeves. Kitty's had pink lining and Rogue's had white.

After I was done changing we left for the "simulation". When we first came out the room appeared to be white with plain boring walls. Storm walked out in street clothes and told us that we were going to be doing this exercise alone. I glanced over at the boys. They had all changed into their uniforms. I have to admit they look good. When storm left the room around us changed suddenly. We went form a bland prison room to a dead battlefield covered with large scraps of metal and dead half burnt trees. I had barely taken in my surroundings when the first explosion went off. Rogue grabbed me and dragged me under one of the metal structures. Bobby came and joined s quickly. The others had dispersed quickly. I sat next to Rogue trying to calm my panicked breaths. She turned to me with the sweet southern accent explaining, "Don't worry. It's pretty terrifying at first but remember. It's only a simulation."

I nodded getting my breath back. "I'm ok. I was just…surprised, that's all"

Suddenly, another explosion shattered the air. A fire stared burning along the ground coming toward us. I was about to turn and run, but Bobby merely touched the ground lightly with his finger tips and ice began to spread across the ground extinguishing the fire as it went. I was only surprised for a second. The power suited Bobby well.

Just as the fire had been put out the ground began to shake and a huge crack appeared separating me from the two more experience students. Something told me this wasn't a random event. I bet that Storm did that to see how I'd handle myself, and possibly this was a test to see if I was lying about my true abilities. I stayed cool getting up and walking over to the closest shelter I could find. It was only then that I noticed what had really happened. I was literally standing on a island of rock. There was a deep chasm at least two feet wide surrounding me. Wow, really subtle move there.

Peter was the first to find me. He headed toward my little island, but before he got to close a rocket came shooting at him. A ducked and rolled barely avoiding the missile. This didn't stop him from continuing to march forward. I yelled at him, "You ridiculous imbecile. You don't just ignore a freaking missile. What the heck are you doing?"

I knew I was overreacting. The missiles in this game were probably harmless, or nearly so. That didn't stop me from not wanting someone to get blown up because of me. However I was rather surprised to watch as Peter changed into metal. It spread quickly over his skin like water. I really shouldn't be surprised by this, but I am. It's just weird. As he continued forward, more missiles hit him. He didn't even acknowledge that he was hit. Whatever that metal is it must be indestructible or something remarkably close. I actually believed that he'd make it across until another earthquake shook the ground and he was sent flying back.

Kitty was the next to try. She just took a running start at the jump. I watched as she phased through any missile headed her way. She took the gap at a running leap but a strong gust of wind pushed her back. Bobby's attempt was similar in its failure. He spread ice so it appeared like a bridge across the gap. He continued to watch it spread as Rogue ran across it shakily. Again a strong gust of wind pushed them both back.

I was beginning to get bored with this. I felt like I was a prize that the others were supposed to get to instead of a useful member of the team. I almost sat down in protest, but I didn't want to seem lazy. I tried to think of anything useful I could do with sound. I closed my eyes and listened. This was only a simulation so most of the sounds you would normally hear were gone. No one would notice it unless they really paid attention. I heard an odd buzzing sound. I opened my eyes in time to see an explosion go off in the direction of the noise. I had an idea. I walked to the edge of the chasm where Bobby's ice bridge was slowly melting away. I closed my eyes and ran across it, feeling the ice crack and give way around me. The second I got back on the ground on the other side I heard a whistling to my right. I dove left and continued running. I opened my eyes up some, still concentrating on ever sound I heard. Again the whistling sound came on my left shoulder. I ducked falling on the ground to my right. I looked up and after two second the missile flew past happily. I leapt back to my feet and found cover. Under the twisted metal structure, I almost ran into John. He seemed surprised to see me there. "How did you get out? We were trying for ages and couldn't even get near you."

I explain quickly, "This room gives you audio clue on what's going to happen next. Impossible to hear with a normal ear, but that is my specialty. What are we supposed to be doing again?"

John shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? You made me late so I wasn't there when we got directions"

"Excuse me, _I_ made you late. What happened to 'this is just an excuse be late'?"

"I changed my mind."

Out of the corner of my ear I heard the odd buzzing noise again right in front of us. I grabbed John's arm and pulled him away as fast as I could. The explosion lit up the field. We were both sent flying to the ground. I felt the heat of the flames come closer. John leapt to his feet and pulled all of the flame to him putting out most of it. In the end, all that was left was a small ball of flame he kept in his hand. He glanced at me, "Good call there".

At this point I was getting really annoyed. Kitty ran up to us to remind us that the goal of the simulation was to find the end switch and then it would be over. She started to go on about spreading out to look for it, but I wasn't listening. I knew exactly where the switch was. I started walking back toward the island.

_Just an illusion_.

A missile flew toward my face.

_Just an illusion. _

I created burst of sound and threw it at the missile. The missile disappeared.

_Just an illusion._

I didn't stop walking.

_Just an illusion._

When I reached the chasm I walked across the air. The chasm wasn't real the floor was there to save me.

_Just an illusion. _

I walked up the rock in the middle of the place.

_It's all just an illusion. All you have to do is stop pretending. _

I don't remember what happened next but the others said that the rock just exploded and the simulation ended. I just remember blacking out.

AN: Wow, this chapter is a lot longer than I originally planned. Next chapter is Robins first day


	3. Robin's First Daymostly

AN: I'm back from camp and here's the new chapter, but first I would like to thank TristeAlma, My Beautiful Ending, and rosebudlilac for their reviews. I love getting reviews they make me write faster.

Robin's POV

I was really jumpy from the second I got into the school, and Chatty did help as usual. She probably didn't even notice this time. Chatty has never been the empathetic type. Also she might be angry because I forced her to come here. She doesn't trust authority, but we had to stop living of the road. We were starving and penniless.

It wasn't always that way. We me and Chatty had first met, she wasn't alone. She older brother had been looking after her. I never knew his really name but he liked to be called Shady. It was because of him I had changed my name and left the faux comfort of my suburban home. Not long after I turned eighteen, he started getting more and more tired and angry. He vanished a few months later. Chatty was quick to accept that he had abandoned them, but I still never quite believed that.

Angel snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Wake up, why are you constantly spacing out?"

I jumped coming back to earth. "Sorry, I do that a lot. It's a habit. It keeps my mouth shut, which is usually a good thing, but sometimes it just makes me look like an idiot, even though I sound like an idiot when I talk so either way. I'm not an idiot though I'm really smart. Well, not that smart, but I test really high in stuff and…"

Angel shushed me again with his finger. He barely brushed my lips but I still blushed feverishly. The words died in my throat. He stared into my eyes with those beautiful blue orbs. It felt like we were sitting there for hours, but I reality it was only a few seconds. He turned away and gestured toward a door on the other side, "You want to get something to eat, we missed lunch?"

I nodded silently. I was completely stunned, partially because I turned into a complete idiot around him and partly because he didn't seem to notice. I would say that this was the first time that a guy turned me into a rambling mess but I am always that. Also, I fall for guys easily. You can't be too picky when you're mental like me.

He took my hand leading me toward the cafeteria. I followed him wordlessly. As we crossed the courtyard I spotted the back of Chatty's head on the other side of the glass. She was walking next to a large boy. I didn't have time look any farther because Angel seemed to be in a rush.

He entered the building and almost dashed to the cafeteria. I was confused until I heard his stomach growling. We dashed into the empty cafeteria. Storm was already in there. She smiled at the boy, "Miss breakfast again Warren?".

He shook his head sheepishly, "Actually, I had breakfast and a second breakfast and a few snacks. I'm still hungry though."

Storm laughed warmly, "You need to eat bigger meals. Then you won't have to eat ten meals a day."

Angel nodded, "I'll keep that in mind".

After the teacher left, he went to the line and grabbed two slices of pizza, a hamburger, hotdog, salad, and a slice cake for desert. I was really hungry, but I only got half of what he did.

When we sat down he immediately dug in eating like a vacuum. I couldn't help, but ask, "You trying out Storm's suggestion?", I stopped the rest of the thought by taking a large bite of pizza.

He looked up confused, "What do you mean? I always eat this much."

I choked on my pizza laughing, "Do you have to eat your weight in food everyday or something?"

He shook his head, "Not really, but flying burns of energy faster than you'd believe. Wings are bigger muscles than anything in the human body so I have a _really _high cal diet."

I nodded again. I'd felt that feeling before. My power has the same side effects, which is why I never use it.

We ate in silence after that. He finished before me somehow. I wolf down my food but he is just ridiculous. Between bites I asked, "Have you always eaten this fast or is that a new development?"

He shrugged, "I always ate a lot, but I only started eating like this since I came to the mansion. At home, I wasn't supposed to use my abilities so I didn't fly ever".

I nodded finishing up the meal. I stood up and stretched feeling and hearing the bone in my neck and arms crack. Angel looked up at me questioningly but I ignored him. I decided looking him directly in the eyes did help my cool. He stood up next to me stretching as well. He leaned casually against the table. I was having a hard time ignoring him when he was standing right next to me so I looked up at his face. He was staring off into space as if pondering the meaning of life, even though he was probably only thinking about the food he had just finished.

He was the first the break the silence. "So… Now we need to find you a job here. You want to teach?"

I raised my eyebrow and scoffed at the idea, "Me, a teacher, are you kidding? I could never be a teacher. The students would never take me seriously and I would go off topic in mid sentence. I already do that all the time. I can't keep a subject for more than half a minute if you're lucky. Even though, I guess that's a long time considering that I talk at a mile a minute. Heck the student would barely be able to understand me even if I could stay on subject. Make me a janitor or librarian but not a teacher. I fry like an egg under pressure. Sometimes literally, I really couldn't be a teacher under any circumstances."

Angel shushed me again causing all brain function to cease. At this rate I'm going to become a walking vegetable before the end of the month. He seemed to understand what I had said, "I can see that job wouldn't quite work, but there are plenty of jobs for you. What are you good at?"

I actually had to think about that before starting my newest ramble, "Well, I'm good at a lot of stuff, but I'm not particularly sure what my greatest strength is. I was always good with computers when I was a kid, but I haven't done much with technology since then. I really don't have a preference for work. I'm a hard worker, most of the time. What could I do at this school? You guys seem so self-sufficient. Nott that I don't want to…

I was shushed again, which I prefer to begin shushed by Chatty. Seriously, sometimes she practically slaps me to shut me up.

Angel started to list jobs I could at the school. I was focusing, I swear, but I was really distracted. He was so hot and didn't even know it. His bright blue eyes were sparkling in the bright light of the cafeteria. They were the perfect color you could imagine. He talked to me directly so I held his gaze as long as I could before breaking contact. His hair was beautiful blonde and his altogether sweet face made him look the prefect picture of an Angel. He was fit to. He had mentioned flying being a workout for his wings, but the rest of his body was pretty muscular.

When he mentioned being in charge of keeping the files straight, I nodded. He looked at me confused, "Really, no offense you just don't look like the organized type, but if that's what you want to do"

I nodded, "I am really organized, despite appearances. I always had to deal with being a scatterbrain, so I developed an advanced system of organization that even my flyaway brain could follow."

We were interrupted by a young student running into the room, "Excuse me, Miss Smith, you're need in the infirmary."

The young boy ran out before either of us could ask why. Angel offered to take me to the infirmary. We walked quickly to the room, Angel explaining about where all of the different rooms were.

When we arrived, I immediately noticed Chatty sitting on the metal block that appeared was supposed to be a bed. There were some wires attached to her arms monitoring her heart rate and blood pressure. Storm was standing next to her looking rather cross. The first thought that crossed my mind was, _Where does that woman come from? She's everywhere at this school._ Then came the anger that Chatty had been here a few hours and was already in trouble. And then the confusion at why we were in the infirmary and why Chatty was hooked up to the monitor when nothing appeared to be wrong with her.

Chatty interrupted my thoughts quickly, "I swear it wasn't my fault. I'm not even sure why I'm in trouble".

Strom rolled her eyes, "You're not in trouble. I just need to know the truth about your abilities, for the safety of you and the other students".

Chatty rolled her eyes impudently, "Why don't you believe me?"

Storm was clearly trying to stay calm, but her patience was wearing thin, "I do trust you. It's just that often that mutants don't see the extent of their abilities."

Chatty was about to reply but then she hesitated and nodded, "I guess that's true. Fair point, carry on"

I was, for one, was surprised at that reaction. Chatty never backed down from a fight. Storm looked toward me, "I don't mean to pry, but has Chatty ever shown abilities other than simply creating music or sound?"

I shook my head too confused by the situation to answer properly.

Chatty stood up trying to explain carefully, "Look, I know you're trying to help, but all I did out there was manipulate an _illusion_ with sound. After that, I collapsed. Do you really think that I would be able to do anything like that in the real world? I'd probably kill myself if I tried"

Storm nodded, "That's why I'm concerned. You would be the first mutant to kill themselves because they couldn't control they're abilities. I think you're fine for know, but when the professor comes back I would him the check you out anyway.

The reluctant girl nodded and proceeded to pull the wires out of her arms. Storm looked like she was about to complain, but stopped. She walked over to us. Angel asked quietly, "What happened?"

Storm sighed and explained briefly, "She was in a simulation in the danger room and she used sound to manipulate all of the illusions around her. Her power levels were pretty high to, but she collapsed and whatever she did it took a lot out of her. It took us fifteen minutes to revive her"

The other two began talking quietly, but I was focusing on Chatty. I was only realizing now, how much she had kept from me. It really scared me to think that she knew more about me then I did about her. Maybe she even knew more about me than I did myself.

AN: I'm sorry but I can't write Robin's voice as well as Chatty's. That's probably because I have more I common with Chatty, but I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Shopping Spree or Not

AN: Here's another chapter. Hope you like. Thanks to Angelixlight and TristeAlma

Rouge's POV

Kitty danced into the cafeteria eight Saturday morning singing loudly, "Weekend, Weekend, it's the weekend! No homework! Time for shopping!"

Everyone groaned loudly. Peter glanced up with his eyes still half-closed from sleep, "You may be a morning person Kitty, but some of us prefer to sleep in.

Kitty just giggled still oddly happy, "Your just jealous because I get to go to the mall and you're stuck here with a school project"

Peter just grunted and ignored the small girl and everyone else laughed or smiled tiredly. Chatty shifted nervously in her seat picking at her half-eaten pancakes. She's always moody in the morning but, it's seems more noticeable today because of Kitty's increasingly happy mood. I suppose she's not looking forward to the shopping spree today.

The teachers decided that Chatty needed new clothes so Storm enlisted me and Kitty to help. I decided to invite Bobby, which meant John had to come to. Kitty tried (hard) to get Peter to come, but he had a book report.

I looked across the cafeteria at Robin noticing the she was eating with Warren again.

"Do ya'll know if Robin's going shopping to? I wouldn't want her to feel left out"

Chatty looked up sighing, "I think she said something about going with Warren or something."

I didn't press it further, figuring that was all I was going to get out of her. Sometimes I wonder about those two. They seem willing to do anything for each other, except hang out with each other or acknowledge the others presence.

As we slowly finished our breakfast, Chatty suddenly started coughing and choking. John and Peter who were seated at either side of her asked in unison, "Are you ok?"

Chatty rolled her eyes through more coughs, "Both of you…*cough*… cool it…*cough, cough*… I'm fine…*cough*… I just got to stop inhaling my food…*cough* while I'm eating."

The boys let it slide, but she continued coughing for several more minutes before running out of the room still choking. Peter watched her leave warily, "Should someone go and see if she's ok?"

John snorted, "You go, she'd probably smack anyone who tried"

The others laughed quietly even though we were all worried. Chatty didn't return for the rest of the meal. We headed to the entrance of the mansion.

Chatty was already there arguing with Robin. I overheard a few snatches of conversation.

"…down it was just a cough"

"admit it you're not telling me…"

"none of you're business"

"I'm worried about _you_"

"…not the person you should be worried about"

"not blind…bound to notice"

"you'd be surprised… shut up!…"

"that's not true"

I stopped listening when John and Bobby walked up behind me. Bobby leaned over smiling, "What do you say to a movie today? _Just_ the _two_ of us."

John rolled his eyes, not missing Bobby's hint, "I get it. I do have a life of my own. Go on your little date I get it", he slouched away slowly. Kitty pulled him into a conversation obviously against his will.

Bobby looked over his shoulder, "Do you think that was too mean?"

I snorted, "You are too nice for your own good, sugar. He just sulking. So what about that date?"

He turned back toward me with that goofy smile on his face. He leaned forward close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my lips. My breathing sped up and I stopped thinking about my power briefly. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and backed off smiling. I raised my eyebrow and was about to tell him of , but one of the seniors interrupted us. It was time to head to the mall.

When we arrived at the mall, Kitty immediately ran off to get some more clothes with a few other girls, but Chatty had to go to the eyeglasses store. The rest of us started in that general direction.

Chatty had blue ear buds in her ears and she was bobbing her head. John nudged her asking, "What are you listening to?"

She glanced at him stonily holding the other end of the chord that wasn't attached to anything, "Unplugged. They're a great band"

John seemed unsatisfied with the answer so he continued to badger her about music and bands. Bobby grabbed the sleeve of my shirt pulling me away from the other two. "Come on let's ditch them. They won't even notice".

I started to protest, but it really was to good an offer to resist.

John's POV

Chatty is now getting her eyes checked and I am in the music store I've been saving all my money for months, not that there much to buy in this cheap, old mall. I have plenty of money for more CD's then I need, but I have a plan to get something for Chatty to attach her earphones.

After an hour or so of looking for new music Chatty wandered in. her new glasses had bright purple frames. She walked over looking around in interest. I snapped my fingers in her face getting her attention, "Is gullible written on the ceiling or something?"

She glanced at me studying my face closely. "No it isn't. I can see it. I can see everything. I had no idea I was this blind. It is bizarre. What's that?"

She was looking at the new portable CD player I'd gotten. "Oh, it's for you so you don't have to listen to nothing all the time".

She pulled away slightly, "You really didn't need to get that. Plus I don't have any CDs to play."

I grinned, "That's what friends are for. I have plenty of music for you. I can't believe you've never heard Foreigner before."

She laughed and accepted the player. "Thank you, really that is really cool. Much better than clothes shopping."

I laughed clicking his lighter absentmindedly. "Yeah, how about getting lunch first"

I smiled and nodded, "Now, that is a brilliant idea"

We walked over to the food court and split for meals. I wanted Chinese and she walked over the pizza shop.

After I got my meal I started to look for a table. I sat down at an empty table that looked relatively clean. As I sat down I began to look around for Chatty. I noticed her across the cafeteria. She was talking to some guy. He had wire-framed glass and dark, curly hair.

She was to far away to call or wave so I just sat back and started eating my meal. I glanced back at Chatty and saw her hugging the strange boy. I felt a flare of anger I couldn't place.

My brooding thoughts were interrupted by Kitty. She slid next to me munching on a sub. "What's up? Did you lose _everyone_?"

I straightened up in my seat, "No! Bobby and Rogue are on a date and Chatty is right over there" I gestured toward her and the guy.

Kitty followed my gaze and laughed, "Oh, that's adorable. You are jealous".

I looked up surprised, "Excuse me. I am not jealous. I'm just _curious_".

She nodded not believing a word I said, "I'm not blind or stupid. I see the way you look at her"

I leaned back in my chair looking back at her carefully, "Before you continue, you should know I happen to be very observant myself. Don't push my buttons and I won't push yours"

Kitty blushed dark red and turned around huffily. I glanced back at Chatty and felt a surge of anger when I saw the guy leaning down and pressing a kiss against her lips. I wasn't aware I said anything, but Kitty looked around a let out a squeal at what she saw. "That is so cute! Looks like you missed you're shot"

I glared daggers at her, but that only appeared to amuse her. I looked back up and saw them coming toward us. Chatty seemed oddly happy with him. As they made it to the table, I stood up. Chatty introduced the guy as Jack. I smiled flakily flicking my Zippo loudly, "Nice to meet you. You new around here."

"Do I sound like I from 'around here'", replied scathingly in a thick British accent.

I nodded appreciably, "I can hear that now. Thanks for the tip off."

Kitty seemed to be well aware of the tense atmosphere and ran back to her other friends. Chatty seemed to sense it as well putting on false warmth, "Ok, let's just sit and talk like normal happy friends. No weirdness."

I nodded, but didn't move. Jack didn't move either speaking conversationally, "What do you do?"

"You first. I wouldn't want to steal your thunder."

He smirked and held out his hand. At first, darkness surrounded his hand, but then a small ball of light formed in his palm shining brightly. "That is barely a fraction of what I can do. I can manipulate light to make you see anything I want"

I smiled, "That is a great party trick. Watch this"

I flicked open my lighter forming a palm sized fireball. I calmly turned the raw fire into a snake and lazily let it slither up my arm, burning lightly of course. I didn't want to get in trouble for using abilities so near the school.

Jack snorted, "Real original power."

He sat next to Chatty. Chatty was eating her pizza quickly, but I heard her mutter "boys" under her breath.

I was the first to break the silence, "You to know each other. Where'd you meet?"

Chatty, for once, lived up to her name being the only one contributing anything to the conversation. "We've know each other for years. We through school and bonded through… not being liked. We split soon before I met Robin. I can't believe you're back here though. I thought you were going back to England to look for you're family, or something.

Jack laughed, "I did. Apparently, my parent wanted to get rid of me and they were even more sure of their decision when they realized I was a mutant. What have you been doing all these years? What happened to the others?"

Before I could process the terms other_s, _Chatty was already explaining, "We have been wandering around the country for years, literally. Shady left almost three years ago, but Robin's still living the dream."

Jack seemed shocked, "Wait left you don't mean…", she nodded silently, "Chatty why? You know that's why I left when I did."

I was tired of being the third wheel in the conversation, "Sorry, but who is Shady".

Jack answered before Chatty could interrupt, "Her older brother, now shut up"

The guy turned back to Chatty with a look of great concern, "Look you can't continue to stay with her like that. You know it's dangerous. Come with me, I can take care of you."

I don't know what ticked me off more, what he was saying or that Chatty seemed to agree with him. "OK, I would usually stay out of a conversation like this, I really would. But, I am curious as to why Robin is so dangerous, because she is living in the same building as me and many other kids".

Chatty looked alarmed and tried to cover up the subject, "She isn't dangerous anymore. She learned how to control all that… stuff"

Jack clearly didn't believe her, "She has it all under control, that's fantastic. You won't mind me telling the truth ,then.", he leaned toward me, "Robin is a black hole of power. Her outside ability lets her strengthen or weaken others, but even when she not doing that her body automatically drains power from anyone in her immediate area. It's not much really, but when you spend every moment of everyday with her for five years it's easy to see the effects".

I was shocked into silence, but Chatty seemed furious, "What right did you have to say that? You never even met her!"

Jack wasn't guilty for what he said, "My right is she killed your brother. You expect me to believe you just forgave her"

Chatty stood up and trying to keep a clam voice said, "Yeah, I did forgive her, but I still haven't forgiven you", she ran off quickly getting lost in the crowd.

Jack tried to run after her, but I grabbed his arm spinning him around to face me. "What was that?"

He seemed upset that he'd angered her, "Look somebody needs to say it. I'm not trying to be a jerk. Chatty is in danger of dying if this isn't taken care of. Think about that the next time you talk to Robin."

I froze letting my grip on his arm lose, refusing to accept what he'd just said. I couldn't help myself it made perfect sense. After seeing the signs all week, I couldn't deny what he said almost had to be true.


	5. Food Fight!

**AN: I have major writer's block (URGH!) so this is a nice, random, filler chapter.**

**Thanks to XXxCastielxXx, rosebudlilac, and TristeAlma for reviewing**

**Warning: There will be slash in later chapters, nothing even close to graphic, but if you have a problem with that… **

**Robin POV**

**It's been 2 weeks since I came to this school. It's really hard to believe how fast I've gotten used to life here. You'd think after living life on the run for so many years I would get antsy staying in the same place. Chatty is a different story. Everyday she is getting jumpier and her fuse is getting shorter and shorter, which is scary considering how short it was in the first place. **

**Scott and Jean came back from their recruiting trips a few days ago. I had to file all the paper work for the new students. The filing systems were so unorganized that I couldn't find anything. I haven't even gotten through half of the junk this school has. The computer files aren't much better. This school has a high-tech jet, you'd think they'd have more advanced computers. **

**I was organizing the bills for next month when Scott walked in. I'd met him when he first came back, but I hadn't talked to him after that. He leaned casually against the doorway. He was wearing a red t-shirt that matched his red glasses. I looked up at him to acknowledge his presence, but didn't say anything. **

**He started up a conversation, "Have you considered taking control classes?"**

**I straightened the papers out sticking them in a folder slowly. He watched as I silently put the folders in the desk. I looked up at him and shrugged. He cleared his throat before continuing, "You don't have to, but you really should. Not being able to control your abilities can lead to some dangerous situations".**

**He seemed to be completely sincere, but I was hesitant to reply, "What does control class teach you? Beside control, obviously. I'd be happy to learn more control, but I want to know what I'm getting into. Is it like a real class with all the other kids, cause that would be a bit awkward? Not that it's that big of a problem. I just want to know. I don't have much experience in classroom settings. I went to a really small school and I haven't even done that in years…"**

**I driveled on for a while longer before he interrupted me, "It's not a real class. It's more of one on one lessons with one of the adults here. There are real classes for control, but they're for the really young kids".**

**I nodded graciously before blurting out, "Who would be the teacher for me? -"**

**Scott didn't give me time to continue before answering, "We were thinking Warren could teach you. If there's someone else I could ask them…"**

**I shook my head, "No, no I'd be happy to work with Warren. I have absolutely no problem with that. I don't know what he thinks, but I am open to working with anybody. Not that he's just anybody, but…"**

**Scott wasn't quite sure how to shut me up so he just walked out of the room. Everyone at the school had their own ways of dealing with my never ending talking. Some poked or pushed me. Others just told me to shut up or interrupted me. Most of the adults just walked out of the room. I didn't take any offense when they did. It's not like any genius concepts are going to come flying out of my mouth. Warren is the only one who actually listens to me. He's also the only one that can actually shut me up effectively without resorting to violence.**

**Speaking of Warren, he walked into the room. He pointed to his watch and I realized that it was lunchtime. I finished filing all the paper left out. After I'd finished, he grabbed my wrist and tugged me to the cafeteria. He was always in a rush to get to meals. I don't know how the school can afford to pay for his appetite. Today he ate an entire pizza and a big salad. **

**I ate slowly today glancing around the cafeteria. Some of the younger kids were getting rowdy today. I watched as a plate flew across the room splattering food all over the wall. One of the other kids responded by starting a storm that rained over the thrower's table. One of the kids at that table sent a tremor through the floor knocking over plates and cups. **

**I grabbed Warren trying to pull him out of the room before some real damage was done. As we were leaving the room, a small tornado spun around the room, maneuvering around the tables. Everyone ducked, screaming and laughing, as the tornado picked up all the spilled food. Eventually, it started towards us. Warren jumped out of the way half laughing, half yelling at the kids. **

**I wasn't able to move quick enough to get out of the way of the tornado. I stood there glaring at the whirling mass blankly. As I stared the spinning slowed down more and more. As it landed at my feet the other kids were all staring at me. The boy who had created the storm looked confused, like he didn't understand why the tornado had stopped. A few of the other kids looked just as confused. I didn't understand why at first, but then I noticed what else was happening. The food that had been lifted into the air was falling back to earth. One of the kids that had flown into the air was lowered to earth a bit too quickly. Other abilities were dissipating to, but I didn't move. The kids began to pick themselves up straightening the plates and utensils trying to start eating again. They stopped looking at me pretending nothing strange had happened. **

**Warren walked up to me trying not to slip on all the gunk that coated the floor around me. He had food all over his shirt and face. I suddenly realized that I was completely clean and untouched by the food fight. I was the only one in the room untouched by the fight. He wiped some tomato sauce off his face grinning, "I think I need to change before I yell at all the troublemakers. You want to came?"**

**I nodded grinning. We walked over to the guys dorm chatting about, what punishment the kids were going to get. When we arrived he opened his door letting me in graciously. His room was surprisingly clean. I'm a pretty neat person, but his room is spotless. I was tempted to try and bounce a quarter off his perfectly made bed. **

**Instead, I flopped down on his bed stretching out. He glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed, "Do you have a problem with this?"**

**I laughed and shook his head, "Nah it's fine. I was just wondering how you managed to escape un-splattered". He proceeded to pull his shirt off wiping the food of his face, but there was so much food on his shirt that it only made his face dirtier. I couldn't help but laugh at that. He looked up indignantly.**

**I continued laughing at his expression, "You're such a mess. I think that I need to help you, because you're only making it worse. Do you have a towel, because I don't think you're shirt is going to clean you're face off properly?"**

**He pulled a towel out of his closet and threw it at my face. I caught it easily, throwing it back at him. He wasn't expecting that so the towel hit him in the face. By now we were both laughing. Warren quickly wiped his face off removing most of the food and grabbed me pulling me up. I jerked up slamming into his chest and tried to squirm away, but he had wrapped his arms around my waist. I was actually enjoying being so close to him, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Instead I continued to pull away from him in a failed attempt to escape. He whispered teasingly in my ear, "You know I'm stronger than you so why don't you just give up while you're ahead"**

**That gave me an idea. Before I could change my mind, I leaned forward and kissed him. For a second he didn't move and I started to regret my decision, but then he started kissing back with passion. My hands were tangled in his hair and his hands were at my waist. He pulled me closer until there was no space between us. His mouth tasted like pizza, but I didn't care. Suddenly, I pushed away from him laughing again.**

"**I win!", my statement was cut short when Warren grabbed me kissing me back. I didn't push back this time just kissed him until I couldn't breath. We broke off the kiss out of breath and heavily flushed. Warren cracked his cute smile looking at me like a shy little boy who'd just had his first kiss. Of course, I probably looked stupidly shocked. **

**Neither of us knew what to say. I don't think there was anything we needed to say. I was just content to stand there in the comfortable silence. The silence didn't last long, unfortunately. Warren's phone beeped and he read the text. He finished and looked up at me. "Xavier is back and they want you and Chatty to go to the main office in one hour" **


	6. Secrets Revealed

AN: Yay! I'm finally over writer's block and here's a new chapter. Thanks, to rosebudlilac and TristeAlma.

Chatty POV

I was skipping lunch to finish all my homework. We're supposed to do our homework during study hall and free time, but I was talking to John and Peter the entire time yesterday. John told me this morning that he'd been up till two in the morning working on in, but I chose to wait till lunch. Halfway through my math homework some random kid told me I was wanted in the principal's office. I scribbled down some random problems , I'll come back and write the right answers if I have time.

I marched quickly to the office with my hands in pockets. Robin was already there leaning against the back wall tapping her foot nervously. The only other person in the room was who I assumed was the professor. He was leaning back in his chair with a warm, friendly smile on his face. I took a step forward so I was a foot father into the room then Robin. Instead of slouching, I stood straight with my feet shoulder length apart and my hands clasped behind my back.

The professor rolled out from behind his desk slowly, while introducing himself and welcoming us to the school. I half-listened, but most of my thoughts were directed to not thinking. I have actually experience with clearing my mind, because my brother taught me when I was really young. He continued to talk. He explained that they needed official files if we wanted to stay at this school. I held my breath silently, waiting for him to say the magic words. Eventually, he decided to quit the playing around and asked outright, about who we really were. I didn't look back at robin, because I knew through experience she was waiting for me to speak.

I answered crisply, trying to be as respectful as possible, "I be happy to tell you the truth, about myself and I'm sure Robin feels the same way, but can't you just read our minds and be done with it. I would save me a lot of pain."

I knew Robin was nodding fervently behind me, probably to afraid to say anything unless she let something slip. Xavier seemed to think hard about his answer, "You see the problem is that I can't. both of you seem to be immune to my abilities. The interesting thing is that, the reason that Robin is immune is clearly linked to her abilities. However, Chatty, the thing blocking you're mind is something I recognize."

I raised my eyebrow in actually surprise. This was not what I had expected him to stay. I can protect my thoughts from someone, but he was suggesting that I was completely shielded. I realized he was looking at me for a reply so I tried to come up with a normal response, "I really don't know what you're talking about. I've had basic anti-physic training, but I don't think that's what you're talking about…", I trailed off waiting for him to continue.

"Have you ever heard of someone named Eric Lensherr, otherwise known as Magneto", shook my head even more confused. He continued, "I was curious because Magneto is an old friend of mine that discovered a way to protect himself from my abilities. You're transparency in my mind is very similar to that helmet".

Robin spoke up now, "Well, she's clearly not wearing a helmet and I don't see the connection, but if you what my story then I'd be perfectly fine telling you. You might want to talk to Chatty first cause I tend to wander around when I'm telling a story. I know that's a problem I have, so I have no secrets. Literally, I blurt out everything that comes to my mind, so it's kinda like you're reading my mind except it's more jumbled up and confusing. But my mind is just as jumbled up as my speech and…"

I cut Robin off sharply, "What Robin is long-windily trying to say is that, I will tell you my story and she will tell you hers. It might help you understand my "immunity". The only request I have is that no one else sees or hears about my story unless it is absolutely necessary."

Xavier nodded seeming to understand my request, "I can assure you that students records are all confidential."

I quickly looked back at Robin. She seemed to have relaxed slightly now that I was the center of attention. Her face was an open book of trust. I didn't blame her for being so honest, in fact it probably softened the effect of my mistrust in the professor's eyes. She glanced at me and smiled warmly and encouragingly. At first, I had planned to send her out of the room, afraid that if she heard she might blurt out some secret, but I changed my mind because I knew that I really needed to start trusting Robin if I wanted to stay her friend. I turned around and began to tell my story.

"Well, I guess the start of my story was long before I was even born. My older brother was a mutant as well. He could see thing other people couldn't. he could never quite explain it, but it always seemed like he would notice things other would ignore, like he knew where and when to look so he'd see everything he could. It was all fine and good for the first twelve years of his life. Everyone just thought he was smart.

"It changed when he turned thirteen. He begun to see premonitions peoples deaths. At first my parents just thought he was being a stupid kid, but then the premonitions begun to come true. At this time, the concept of mutants was still pretty new. My parents told him that if he could get rid of the power they would throw him out on the street. By this time, the visions were driving him insane, he just knew too much. He realized that he'd never heard anything unusual, only seen it, so the only thing he could think of doing was to blind himself. He thought once his sight was gone he go back to normal. Instead, my parents locked him up in a mental hospital.

"He never really told me what happened there, but he managed to escape with the help of another mutant. Even after he blinded himself, he could still sense things. Most of the time he could walk around like he could see. He eventually learned to accept that he was different. And while that was happening, my parents decided to have another kid to replace him. They thought I would be normal, but my brother knew better. He worked at the daycare my parents sent me to and he recognized me as a mutant as soon as he met me. After my powers started to emerge, he taught me control. It was all well and good until I was five, I lost control and my parents realized what I was. My brother kidnapped me and we ran.

"When we ran away, we brought another mutant along. He was born the same day I was and had been my best friend for years. There's not much to tell after that. We continued to run around. A few times we stayed in one place for a few months, but in the end we couldn't stay anywhere. You see my friend's parents had accused him of kidnapped me. My parents didn't care enough to even report my disappearance. Robin joined us when I was… ten I think. My friend left us around that time. My brother died a year or two after that."

I heard Robin let out a small gasp behind me. I instantly regretted saying that. She would be really pissed when she found out that I'd lied to her for all those years. I knew that she'd always secretly hoped he was still alive. I turned to look at her but had to turn around again quickly seeing the horror on her face. The professor didn't looked surprised, just sad. I guess a lot of mutants have tragic stories. Their was a unbearable silence for what seemed like forever, but final the professor spoke, "What were the names of your friend and brother? And while we're on that subject what's you're real name?"

I hissed quietly, "I don't know what my real name is. I think it might have been Catherine or something that started with C. I have no idea what my brother's name is my parents pretended that he didn't exist and I only ever knew him as Shady, because he always wore shades to cover his eyes. My friends name was Jack, no last name so good luck finding him. I wish I could help you. I forgot almost everything about my family and my name was the first thing I forgot."

He nodded and I took that as a cue to leave. I left as slowly as I could so I didn't seem as freaked as I was. As soon as the door closed behind me I took a jagged breath. I started to move down the hallway toward my dorm. I was trying to keep my breath under control. That stupid man, he just made me betray the promise I'd made both of the boys. Never tell anyone about you're past. Especially Jack, when he'd left he'd made me swear never to tell anyone about him.

I opened the door of my room praying that my roommate wasn't in. Thankfully, she wasn't. I flopped down on my bed limply. I lay there for a few seconds letting myself wallow in self-pity. After a minute or so, I pushed my self up trying to clam down. It wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be. After all, my brother was dead and there's no way they could find Jack, just using his first name. It isn't exactly a rare name.

I glanced at my left hand examining the ring he gave me when I met him at the mall. It refused to wear it on my wedding finger even though he assured me it definitely wasn't meant to be that. It was plain dark metal, not silver or gold. I wasn't quite sure what it was made of but I didn't really care. I quickly squashed the temptation to throw it away. It was the only memory I had of him, and I wasn't going to destroy it no matter how upset I was.

There was still the matter of Robin to deal with. I knew her story. Her parent were leaders of the anti-mutant association in her suburban town. They were the kind of parents that tried to make their daughter the perfect picture of normality. I didn't know how badly they actually treated her, but I knew that she didn't hesitate to follow us, even though she hadn't known she was a mutant until Shady told her. She was actually the reason we had been running so hard when we arrived here. Her parents were convince that we had kidnapped her just to attack them.

She would definitely be angry with me now. I just told a complete stranger much more than I'd told her in five years. I fell back onto my bed pulling the pillow over my face and screaming at the top of my lungs. Throwing a temper tantrum can be very cathartic.

If you're not interrupted.

I'd forgotten to close m door the whole way. John poked his head through the door looking concerned. "Is everything all right, mate?"

I shot back upright putting a fake smile on my face. "Yeah, yeah everything is fine. I just really don't want to go to math right now."

He laughed, "I guess you heard about the pop quiz".

I moaned, our teacher gave a pop quiz every few days. John just continuing smiling which was weird, because he's usually such a brooding guy. I pushed the thought off my head, I was too busy thinking about how to make up with Robin to puzzle over guys weird minds. While I zoned out John had moved farther into my room. He was taking in the pop band posters splattered against the wall with some surprise. "My roommate does the decorating so don't look at me" he laughed again, why did he have to be so happy.

John looked at me again this time seeing through the fake happiness on my face. "Seriously, what's wrong Chatty?"

I snapped back, "None of your business, shouldn't you be going to class right now?"

He looked taken aback by my sudden switch of personality, "No need to get snippy. I'm avoid class any way I can, as usual.

"Well go avoid it with someone else."

"I was trying to be nice thank you very much. Guess you don't like talking with your friends"

"Would you just get out!", I was getting increasingly aggravating and a sharp pain right behind my eye wasn't helping. John said some clever retort, but I far past the point of caring. Without even realizing what I was doing. I sent a hard sound wave toward John. He was sent flying back hitting the door slamming it shut instead of flying back into the hallway like I'd intended.

It took me longer than usual to realize what I'd just done. I hadn't been able to send a solid sound wave in months. Were my powers coming back? I looked up to see John getting up hold his ears in pain. I quickly got up apologizing, but before I could even get both of my feet securely on the ground the pain behind grew unbearable. I fell awkwardly to the floor trying to pull my self up weakly. My vision started to go hazy with pain and my stomach was suddenly hit with strong nausea. I felt John touch my shoulder saying something I could make out. His voice was sound loud pounding my eardrum that I lost control and puked all over him. The only clear thought I had before collapsing was, _why is my puke so red_?

AN: Reviews make me write faster. If you want to see more of any character just ask for them in a review (yes that is a bribe).


	7. While You Were Dreaming

AN: This chapter is a bit random, but I wanted to get some stronger background on my Ocs. And yes Robin acts a little different in Chatty's memories of her. Also, I did screw the chronology up, but I'm too lazy to fix it properly. Also, I am not a doctor, neither do I plan to become one. Any medical knowledge portrayed in this story is probably a bunch a bull. With that in mind enjoy.

John's POV

It wasn't my fault. It definitely wasn't my fault. I was only trying to help after all. When I heard Chatty screaming, I had to make sure she was ok. It was the thing to do for a friend. She pretended to be ok, but I saw through it immediately. I pretended not to notice, but she was in a really bad mood. I talked to her, trying to keep a smile on my face. I lost that when she told me to get out.

I started to yell at her, but something hit me sending my flying into the door. Whatever hit me caused a noise so loud that my ears began to ring loudly. I could barely think with the ringing in my ears. I got up and ran to Chatty. She fell to the floor clutching her head shaking violently. I felt my anger dissipate quickly. I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Chatty, what's happening? Are you ok?"

She didn't answer just let a noise halfway between a moan and a whimper before puked blood all over me.

I froze briefly, not knowing what to do. Chatty sagged unconscious against me. I proceeded to do what any sensible person would do and began mindlessly screaming for help. The first person to hear me was Kitty. She seemed to understand the second she saw blood and ran phasing through the door.

I tried to figure out what to do next. I thought about lying Chatty down on her bed, but I remembered hearing somewhere that was a bad thing to do to unconscious people. Something about, them suffocating on their puke. Plus, why get more blood on the sheets then necessary?

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders setting her upright against the wall and ran to get a towel. I used it to wipe blood off her face gently. Her face moved slightly mouthing something, but no noise came out off her mouth. I thought she was coming to, but after I tried to wake her up I realized that she was still out of it. She must be dreaming. Even through the cloud of worry I could help, but wonder what she was dreaming about.

Chatty POV

_I was eight years old, walking down the streets of New Orleans Shady in front of me and Jack behind. I was holding both their hands trying not to get swept up in the crowd. I called up loudly to my brother, "Shade, what is all these people here for?"_

_He looked down at me grinning, "There here for Mardi Gras, the best celebration in the whole world". he sunglasses reflected the sun brightly. His shirt curly hair was cover with a grey newsie hat and his skin was just as tan as usual. I looked around and had to agree with him. The streets were full of color and music and everyone looked really happy. Shady wove expertly through the crowd. I turned around to look at Jack. He looked pale and he was holding onto_ _my hand so hard it was cutting of my circulation. _

"_You alright Jacky?", he looked at me sadly and shook his head, "Don't worry were almost there, I think". he still didn't look to reassured. I felt bad , but there nothing I could do he's always been really claustrophobic. Especially in big crowds like this. I squeezed his hand reassuringly and he grinned weakly. _

_Shortly, we arrived at a big warehouse. Inside was pretty empty, except for the workers that were rushing around setting up and a band that was warming up on stage. Shady dragged me and Jack towards the band grinning. When we walked up, the band members all welcomed us warmly. The lead trumpet player led Shady over to a empty chair next to a unopened trombone case. _

_Jack seemed to have calmed down outside of the crowds, but he still hadn't let go of my hand. I watched as Shady opened and examined his brand new instrument. I dragged Jack over to Shady and asked him if he liked it. Shady looked up grinning. "Yeah! This is beautiful. It's a bit sad, but I've never played on anything but those old student bones, but this is perfect." It was a pretty instrument, it was shiny rose gold, completely unblemished, un-dented, and un-rusted unlike all the school trombones I'd seen him play before. I looked up at him again, "Why it got all the extra tubes?"_

_He laughed ruffling my hair, "It a bass trombone, that's why"_

_I didn't get it, but I shrugged and sat cross-legged on the floor watching him clean and grease the instrument. Jack followed my example. He looked around taking in all the workers that were bustling around. "What do you think there getting ready for?"_

_I shrugged watching one of the guys hanging streamers, ""I don't know maybe, there going to have a dance like they used to at our school".. Jack nodded and some random lady walked up. She was wearing a light blue dress and shoes that looked like torture devices. She leaned down toward us giving us a sickly sweet grin, "Aw, you two are so cute, are they you're sibling?" she directed her question to Shady. He nodded, but otherwise ignored her. _

_She laughed in what I'm sure was a musical laugh, but it was so phony it sounded weak. "He would you mind if I watched them while you guys are practicing?" Shady looked around o protest, but the lady didn't listen, "Oh trust me it's no trouble. The other band members don't take to kindly to kids running around underfoot." I immediately disliked that lady. She pushed us toward an electric keyboard and sat us on the bench in front of it, "Hey do guys wanna play on the piano? You can play around with it all you want, just don' turn it up, because it'll distract the musicians and don't mess with the sound settings, even though I'm sure it's tempting", she petted us both on the head talking in a little baby voice. _

_I rolled my eyes and looked at Jack. He had the same look of disgust that I did. We both shrugged and he leaned forward playing some basic scales and arpeggios on the keyboard. The board was set to some type of jazz piano. After warming up, he played some fast ragtime song grinning and swaying in his seat. I laughed along with him. I guess, when you're chaperone can only find jobs at fast food joints and music stores, you pick up a few things. The only thing I learned to do was say "do you want fries with that?". I didn't get the point of learning to play music when I could cheat. After Jack stopped playing, I started plying some tune I'd heard on the radio. (and by playing I mean hitting random keys and making the song with my magical powers). Jack laughed warmly and started singing along, "Just a small town girl living in a lonely world…" I laughed with him. Jacks my best friend, but he cannot sing to save his life, and neither can I really. Once, I tried singing with out using my powers, I quit after about thirty seconds because even I didn't want to listen to me. _

_The band start to play a tune and we both stopped, listening avidly. It was an old-fashioned swing tune upbeat and exiting. Even the musicians couldn't sit still while playing. Some, swayed in their seat, and a few that had already memorized the music got up and started dancing swing their horns excitedly. Shady was one of them. He hadn't seen _

_Jack got up and pulled me into a dance. Neither of us could dance, but it was still fun to jump around waving our arms and kicking excitedly. We didn't even care when we smacked into each other. I went to bed that night with bruised shins and a grin on my face. Mardi Gras best holiday ever. _

John POV

Jean had arrived quickly and immediately levitated Chatty to the infirmary. I followed mutely, not knowing what else to do. Right before we arrived I ran into Bobby and Rogue. Seriously, they go everywhere together. It's starting to get annoying. When they noticed me, they immediately freaked out. I think it was due to the large amount of blood that was now drying uncomfortably on my shirt. I explained in a monotone what had happened. Rouge ran off to tell the other, but Bobby stayed behind to comfort me.

He put his arm around my shoulder hesitantly. I didn't mind I would be hesitant to hug me at this point. Last time I'd been as freaked as this I'd almost blown up a classroom. That was what got me sent here. I leaned against Bobby feeling somewhat better,

We walked into the infirmary silently, watching Jean scurry around quickly. Chatty was lying on one of the hospital-style beds still completely out of it. Jean was preparing what looked like a blood transfusion, while using her telekinesis to place sensors on Chatty's face and chest. I heard the steady beep of a heart monitor and was reassured that she was definitely alive.

Jean looked at us and I heard Bobby ask if she needed help. That's good old Bobby, always keeping a cool head in bad situations. That's why he's the unspoken leaders of our little group of friends. He shook me back to reality and I looked up. Jean looked annoyed yet concerned, "I said you really should take that shirt off. We don't want you getting sick if whatever happened is contagious", I felt Bobby inch away from me casually, "Plus that's just disgusting… and make sure to wash off any other blood that's on you".

I held back a wry grin and pulled the stiff shirt over my head. I didn't have enough same to care about what I looked like. I walked over to one of the metal sanitation sinks and scrubbed off all the blood that had dried on my skin and face. Bobby watched me warily at first, but Jean dragged him off to do something constructive involving ice packs. Jean ran a few more test before looking t me, "John, could you find Winston Frankowski. He's a senior who can run most of these test by sight.

I nodded and ran off. First, stopped at my room to get a shirt, but then quickly began looking for him. I remembered the name. Short, chubby kid, smartest boy in the senior class and surprisingly nice. I looked at my watch. This is when the seniors usually are finishing up lunch.

I got there just in time to hear the bell ring. Everyone was getting up and I couldn't see very far. We have a really large senior class. I looked around frantically. If I couldn't find him here, it would take ages to find out where his next class was. The crowd was thinning out drastically and I was starting to panic. Just when I'd took I'd have no chance of finding him here, I turned around and noticed him sitting at one of the table frantically writing something glancing worriedly at the clock.

I ran up to him quickly explaining that Jean wanted him in the infirmary because someone was hurt. I was about to explain more, but he was already out the door. I quickly followed him speeding back to the infirmary.

_Chatty POV_

_This time I'm twelve and I'm hanging out in a _Music and Arts _store. Such a creative name. Shady's working the cashier and Robin's pacing the shelves bored out of her mind. I'm playing with and old tenor saxophone that the store manager's letting me rent out free, I'm not any good, but I might as well try to learn while I'm here. I try playing a c concert scale, but I squeaked, when I hit the high c. _

_Robin walked back towards me complaining again. "Why do we have to hang out here all day? Are you guys interested in anything _besides_ music?"_

_I contemplate what she say, wetting my mouthpiece absentmindedly, "You can go hang in the other stores if you want. It is a strip mall after all. No one's making you stay here…but if you don't want to leave then you can try learning an instrument. Have you ever played before?", I babbled out bored. _

_She snorted, "I can't leave, because last time I did, the police came and you guys almost left with out me", I snorted, we had completely planned to come back for her, eventually, "I played violin for a year in elementary school. Does that count?"_

"_It's a start. Why'd you quit?"_

"_Our orchestra sounded like a bunch of cats being tortured"_

"_Yeah, but that's pretty normal with orchestras"_

"_No it's not that's mean. it's not like band instruments sound much better"_

"_What? Bands always sound better."_

"_Since when?"_

"_Since the greatest invention on earth. The jazz band. Ever see string play jazz?"_

"_Well no, but I bet you've never seen a band play… country"_

"_No one cares about country"_

"_I do"_

"_You're weird"_

John POV

Winston had already begun scanning Chatty when I arrived (I think he has some kind of x-ray vision, because all he's doing to scan her is to look at her). You know for a chubby guy, he sure can run fast. Jean looked like she had everything under control, so I joined Bobby who was leaning on the far wall. We didn't say anything just watched the two older mutants do their work.

I was almost completely calmed down when Winston gasped. I looked up and saw a horrified expression on his face. Jean asked him what was wrong and he quickly answered, "Maybe it would be better if you'd see for yourself. Can I use your MRI machine?"

She nodded and we all helped put Chatty in the small white hole of the MRI machine. Winston started the play with the computer and soon and image started to appear on the screen. He was scanning her lung and esophagus. At first I didn't understand what it was for, but I quickly figured it out.

I didn't have to be a doctor to know see the tumor wrapped around her esophagus. As they became clearer on the screen, I felt my head spin and my vision blur. _This can't be happening. Not now and not to her. _I started to sag slightly, but Bobby grabbed me holding me upright. I was shocked that Chatty could even breath with a tumor like that squeezing her windpipe. Now the coughing, the choking, the shortness of breath, the raspy voice, all made sense.

Jean looked just as horrified as I did. She scanned the image desperately as if looking for an explanation. Suddenly she pointed, realizing something. "I found the source of the blood. This part of the tumor seems to have shrunk back and torn a part of her throat away. The blood dripping down her stomach, would of caused her to get sick."

I couldn't see what she was saying, but I nodded anyway. I still got the feeling something was very wrong. It didn't make sense that the tumor would have come back. It thought it would of pushed forward, but what did I know of medical jargon. Jean and Winston started having a conversation using medical terms I couldn't pronounce so I tuned them out. I looked back at Bobby and saw he was just as shocked as I was. I was too numb to feel him take me hand. I saw his hand tight for a reassuring squeeze, but didn't feel it.

He tried to say something encouraging, but I was past the point of caring. I broke away from him and moved as quickly as I could out of the room. I refused to cry. That part of me wasn't numbed out quite yet. As I was walking back to my room, I bumped into plenty of people. They all turned to yell at me or tell me off, but I didn't react. I passed Peter and he tried to ask about what happened to Chatty, but I was already gone by the time it registered, what he'd asked.

I stormed into my room and slammed the door. I figured that, Bobby would probably follow me sooner or later to make sure I was ok, so I opened my closet, which was mostly empty, due to the fact my clothes were al scattered on the floor, and hid in it. I closed the door and sat down pushing the old shoes boxes to the side. I pulled my knees to my chest and sat there until I was sure I would cry.

_Chatty POV _

_When I was 15. I lived, with Robin, in New York City. We actually stayed there for a pretty long time, by our standards. A few months. I went to school at on of the worst schools in the country and Robin got a job. She also got a boyfriend. We lived with mutant twins, a man and woman about Robin's age with blond and hair and angel blue eyes. The girl could make plants grow and the boy was immune to all other mutants abilities. . _

_We were pretty happy for a while. Until pretty-boy got sick. Soon he couldn't walk and then it went down hill. _

_Where am I now? Watching him die in the gutters. All of us decided to take him for a walk in his wheelchair and we got mugged by a gang from my school. I was able to handle to handle myself pretty well. I socked the only guy that tried to attack me and I guess he decided I wasn't worth the effort. _

_Robin got hit pretty bad though. She'd have a proud shiner tomorrow. Blond girl, didn't look too bad, but it was the guy that had the problem. These real brave gang kids had taken him out of his chair and smashed him against the wall, hard. His sister ran off to get help. Robin stooped to help him up. His nose looked broken and blood cover his head. I don't know where all of it came from. _

_Robin was sobbing trying to tell him that he'd be ok, but he would be dead very soon. I knew that for sure. His time had been coming fast and this attack only sped it up. I watched as he breathed his last in Robin's arms. _

_After she was done crying, I pulled her up and dragged her home. I left a note for the girl, thanking her and apologizing, and we left that night. I think that's when things started getting real bad. I think it's all because, that night Robin really saw how hard it was on the road. _

_She seemed angry claiming the I just forgot about the twins. I never told her that's why I got the blue streaks in my hair, because it was the color of their eyes. She assumed it had to do with my power. I never got that because you can't see my power, but Robin told me my eyes changed color, when I used my power, but I have no idea what she was talking about. _

_That wasn't the point, she never learned the lesson that I'd forgotten. _

_Never get attached to anybody, at anytime, for any reason. It only leads to heartbreak, suffering, and pain. Death is a part of life and if you let people to close they'll kill you. _

_AN: As always, gigantic thanks to my reviewers. You didn't think I'd forgotten. ;) Starting now I'm going to start thanking you extra, and personally, because I can. _

_rosebudlilac: I love you for reviewing! virtual hugs and kisses!_

_TristeAlma: Don't worry they'll be plenty of Robin soon, but first I have to deal with this Chatty crisis. Virtual hugs and kisses! _


	8. The Closet

AN: Here's another chapter. Hopefully, one will be coming again soon, but I can't tell with school now. Enjoy!

Rogue POV

Today had started out as a very good day. I aced my math and science quizzes and for once Kitty didn't wake me up early. That went downhill pretty quickly. Kitty had run up to me in the hall talking about Chatty being hurt and blood and something about John, but before she could explain more she ran off to tell Peter.

I'd wanted to see if Chatty was ok as soon as I heard, but I got swept to my next class far too quickly. I'd figured the girl would be fine if I left her alone for an hour or so. Actually, knowing her she's probably glad that I'm not pestering her.

After staring at the clock all through History, I had a free period so I could find out what actually happened. Kitty had said something about John, and lord knows he and Chatty are always hanging together. I'd say the two were courting, but they only act like friends.

I was heading toward him and Bobby's room, but Bobby found me before I arrived. Let's just say that the conversation ended with me and Bobby banging on the door of John's closest trying to get him to come out. I still hadn't figured out what happened to Chatty, but I knew that it was the reason, that Bobby looked so upset.

We took alternating turns knocking on the door trying to get John out. I was taking a break, sitting on the bed, while Bobby was shouting at the door, when Chatty walked in.

At first, I didn't recognize her. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black gym shorts. Her customary black gloves, earrings, and ratted clothes were all gone and she looked completely different.

Bobby noticed her entrance, as well, and he was regarding her with a shocked look I'm sure I shared. The illusion was broken when she opened her mouth, "Did I grow another head? I changed clothes people; you guys do it every day! Bobby what are you doing?"

Bobby had been leaning against the closet, pressing his ear against the wood. He backed away self-consciously, "Well, John won't come out of the closet".

Chatty laughed at that. It wasn't a pleasant sound; her voice was even more hoarse and gravelly than normal, "OK, I know that he cares a little too much about his hair, but there's no need to jump to conclusions"

That comment broke the tense situation considerably. Both Bobby and I burst into gales of laughter. Chatty still wasn't sure what was going on, but she smiled at our reactions. It took several minutes for us to return to our conversation. I explained shortly, "That's not what we meant, sugar. What Bobby's trying to say is that John is upset about something, so he locked himself in the closet and we have been unable to get him out."

Chatty rolled her eyes, "That's because you're doing it wrong. This is how to deal with ", she walked over to the closet and Bobby quickly got out of her way, "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW THEN WE WILL BREAK IT OPEN!"

We both jumped as Chatty yelled the warning banging the door several times for emphasis. When there was no answer Chatty turned around and in a much softer voice, "Do you guys know where Peter is?"

We both shook our heads, confused. She shrugged, "Are either of you strong enough to kick in a door, because I'm definitely not."

Neither of us had time to reply, because at that moment, John opened the door and jumped out energetically. Chatty was pulled into a big hug and John babbled something unintelligible about her being okay. She wiggled away from him awkwardly. I was even more confused by this and clearly Chatty didn't understand it much more.

"I'm sorry that I puked on you, but is that really necessary?"

John pulled away looking confused and worried again. "Ms. Gray didn't tell you about the…" he trailed off awkwardly.

Chatty's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Tell me about what", she turned to me, "What didn't I hear?"

I quickly shrugged, "Don't look at me. They haven't told me anything either"

John and Bobby both started babbling at the same time,

"You should really ask Jean about it",

"It's really complicated",

"All random medical stuff"

"We don't understand it entirely"

"In fact, it's probably best you go straight to the infirmary and ask her"

"She's probably worried about you disappearing"

"Not that you have to go"

"It's not like she'll lose it if you don't.

I tried hard not to laugh at the boy's antics. Chatty seemed amused to, if not a little annoyed. She watched them silently until they quieted under her glare. They both eventually trailed off into silence and Chatty took that opportunity to speak, "You guys found out about the tumor didn't you?"

What happened next would have been very comical if it wasn't so scary at the time. I tried to jump to my feet, but my legs were entangled in the sheets so I hit the ground with an ungraceful thump. John somehow managed to bang his head on the desk, I didn't actually see how and Bobby just stood there shocked.

Chatty continued watching us with a look of amusement in her eyes. "You guys really think I wouldn't have felt something like that. I've known for months probably years".

We just stared at her still confused, John still rubbing his head turning a dark shade of red. Chatty rolled her eyes and continued, "It's a benign tumor, not cancer," Bobby scoffed at that, "You don't believe me fine I'll get it tested, but that tumor is not made of cancer cells".

I managed to pull myself upright, and walked over to her, "How can you be so sure? Did you get tested before?"

She shrugged, "Nah, never had the money for test. It's more of a gut feeling, a really strong sure gut feeling though"

I nodded, "Well if you're that sure then you are coming to me to get tested", Chatty opened her mouth to protest, but I shushed her, "I am not going to take a chance that you may be sick. As I said, you are coming with me to get tested, and I won't hear another word about it."

I dragged Chatty to the infirmary, with her complaining all the way, leaving behind two very confused boys

Robin POV

After Chatty told her story and stormed out, I was left to tell my story to the professor. At first, I didn't think I would be able to, because I was so angry with Chatty. However, the professor didn't seem to notice or just ignored my reaction. He seemed to be thinking very hard about something.

As he was thinking, I began to collect my thoughts. It had been years since I was able to control the words I said after I opened my mouth. I'd never had the time to focus on what I was going to say, so I almost always sounded like an idiot.

Eventually, Xavier looked up at me smiling warmly, "Do you want to tell me your story now, or would you rather do it tomorrow?"

I shook my head firmly, "No, I need to get this out of the way", I physically bit my tongue to stop talking. The professor nodded and I continued to speak as slowly as I could, trying not to ramble like normal. If I rambled like normal, I know that's we'd be here next morning.

"So, I grew up in the suburb. I lived a boring life until I was fifteen. See, I was an only child so my parents spoiled me rotten. They lead the anti-mutant whatever I my little town. They never told me why, but I suspect it was because a few of the bullies that picked on me were mutants. As Chatty said, I followed her and her brother out of town. My parents never knew that I was a mutant, so when I disappeared with two mutants, they went on the warpath. I wonder how they'd react if I told them. But that is not important. There's not much else to tell. I've been following Chatty ever since".

I had to bite my tongue even harder to shut up this time. I think the professor noticed this time. He sighed, "Do you remember your real name?"

I nodded, "Rue Smith. Smith is actually my last name, Chatty liked using it, because it's a really, really common name. I always hated the name Rue though. It's so weird, you'd think that it's short for something, but it's not. I mean did my parents just decide to make up for my common surname by giving me a freaky first name-". I cut myself off biting my tongue so hard that I tasted blood.

I took a deep breath before starting again, "My Dad's name is John and my Mother's name is Mary. Fun fact, those are the two most common male and female names in the US. I am sorry, but good luck finding them, as well", this time I bit my tongue with less enthusiasm. Note to self: find less painful way to shut yourself up.

He let me go looking rather annoyed. I walked quickly down the hall fully intending to have an angry conversation with Chatty, but before I got there Warren interrupted me.

"Hey, I've been looking for you, what did the professor want?"

I didn't even bother to try reigning in my thoughts this time, "Nothing much, he wanted to hear more about Chatty and I's histories and try and find our parents. I don't think we were very helpful though. We tried though it's just that Chatty blocked memories of her parents out so much that she actually forgot their names and hers. And I, well, my parents are impossible to find because there's probably hundreds of people with the same name as theirs. I do really hope he can find them though I would really like to see my parents again even if-"

Warren cut me off with a quick kiss. I shut up grinning like an idiot. He leaned over whispering in my ear. "I was thinking we'd pick up where we left off".

A shiver of the best kind ran down my spine. Warren clearly felt it because he laughed and kissed me on the cheek. I'm starting to wonder if this guy healthy for me, because I have an even harder time concentrating when he's around, not that I'm complaining.

We started walking back to his room and for some reason I started counting in my head as we walked. I'd never done it before, but it really calmed me down and helped me focus. I didn't realize that I was saying it out loud until Warren said, "So you walk in time to?"

I looked around inquisitively. Warren looked at me oddly, "You never noticed? Chatty always counts when she's walking. I don't thinks she realizes that she does it, but it's really noticeable when you know what to look for"

I nodded a bit ashamed that he knew more about Chatty then I did, "I guess I picked the habit up subconsciously from her. Are you sure that she counts? It's just, I've never noticed"

Warren nodded, "Well, I noticed by accident really. Once, when she was listening, to her CD player, I noticed she was whispering something, and I thought it was lyrics. I got close enough to hear what she was saying, but all she said was, one and two and three and four and one and… you get the point. Weird way to count, though"

I realized what he was talking about, "That's musical counting. She's counting eighths in four,four time, and you've never taken a music class in your life have you?"

We had arrived at his room and he cut me off again, "No I haven't, but how needs to talk about music, when we can talk about you."

I didn't have time to reply to that. He kissed me, gently at first but with growing passion. I heard the door close behind us and felt his hand around my waist pulling me closer. Everywhere, we were touching felt like fire and as the kiss deepened I tangled my hands in his hair.

He pushed me against the wall almost gently and I began to run my hands down his back, feeling the toned muscles…wait a minute…"HOLY CRAP!"

I broke away not realizing at first that I had yelled that last part. Warren looked at me confused. Clearly, he was clueless at this point in time. I opened my mouth for once lost for words. "Um, you wouldn't have happened to notice anything missing?"

He smiled kissing my neck softly whispering, "I have everything I want tight here", damn he's good.

I struggled to find words, "That's defiantly the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me, you're a real angel. Just one thing, I think you've lost your wings."

He stopped as if suddenly realizing I was right. He reached behind himself as if feeling the place where his wing had once been. He quickly took off his shirt, turning around to look in the mirror.

His back was smooth and normal, like he'd never had wings in the first place.

Warren turned to me looking scared, "I get the feeling that this is really, really not good"

I thought to myself, _understatement of the year_

AN: Thanks to my wonderful and faithful reviewers TristeAlma and rosebudlilac. You're reviews are amazing as always. And for all my readers that don't review, I would still love to hear your opinions, but you have to review first.


End file.
